Fight Duck and Going to Mobius
Ace left the Door and he saw someone Ace: Are you... Duck? What are you doing here? And where is Tech, Rev, Slam and my Ancestor? Duck: Got Separated. And you're not happy to see me? Let me know if I'm getting in the way- you know, or something thats more important. Ace: What? I didn't mean that... Duck: Really? Spare the chit-chat. I bet that you had all but forgotten about me. Ace: Are you nuts? Come on. I came all this way looking for YOU! Duck: But you're not anymore, was it? Now it's only... Marina that you're looking for. You don't care about me. Just like you never cared- at all, about her feeling. Ace: Marina... Duck: Hmph: I should have known. Never even gave it a though did you? Just cause you want to see Marina -sorry- doesn't go both ways. Tell you the truth, Marina doesn't even want to see your face. Ace: What, why?! Duck: You should ask your memories... why Marina Disappeared from the city. Remember that and you know. Ace: You mean... I did something to her? Was it my fault? Duck? He use his Dark Suit Duck: Go back to Acmetropolis, Ace. Anyone who goes near her... goes through me! He attacked him Ace: Duck! What's wrong with you!? I though you're my best friend?! Duck: But never cared about me! You didn't help me, saved me and even protect! You cared about your Team instead of me. Marina's not the only one who's tired of looking at you. So am I! Ace: Duck! Stop it! He is fighting Duck and he defeated him and he ran away Ace: Duck! Please stop! He ran off to him and he's gone Ace: Duck! Where are you!? He nowhere to be found and he's sad Wile: Ace. Are you alright? Ace: Don't worry about me. Duck... what happened? Tweety: Hmm... something strange. Almost like Mephiles was back controlling Duck again. Ace: But we got rid of him already. Wile: Then what's wrong with Daffy's Grandson... Daffy: Wait a minute... our Friend, Bugs! If he's with My Grandson, he might be in danger! Wile: Yeah, but they got separated. That means that they are not with him. They look at Ace who look so sad Daffy: Ace... Tweety: I know... you think Duck is your best friend. But that's not true. Ace: You sure? Tweety: I know, he said mean things to you back there... But you have to remember - we are in Castle Oblivion. When people loses their Memories here a little bit at a time. Duck's probably just forgotten that the two of you were such best friends. That's all. Ace: So he forgot? Tweety: My guess it was. But Ace.. Instead of being so sad, we have to figure out a way to help Duck get his memory back. If we all work together, why, we're sure to get you through this. No need to be sad. Wile: Tweety's Right. You should just pushed your friend away. Ace: Yeah, you're right. Daffy: Ace, do you remember our very first promise? He look at them Ace: What? All: Always smile! Wile: That is the promise we made to each other the first time we met. We promise not to forgot to keep smiling. Ace: You're right. He use the Card and he went to the door They are in Eggman Lair Ace: Where are we? Wile: This floor is made out of metals. I can hear the Noise, below... Daffy: I know! We must be inside a Ship! Ace: I don't think so. But we'd better find a way out. But which way should we go? Then Choa appeared All: Whoa! Ace: Who as you? Tweety: Maybe it can help us. Wile: Looks like you're right! They follow Choa Ace: Is it just me, or are all the rooms starting to look the same? Wile: Maybe we're just goin' in circles? Daffy: Some help that thing was. Choa is so angry Wile: I think you ruffled her feathers, Daffy. ?????: Choa, what are you doing!? You weren't supposed to bring Eggman Goons WITH you! It was Sonic and Ace ran to him Sonic: Stay back! Or this will be the last fight you pick! Daffy: Hold it right there, Bob! We're working with "Eggman" that you said! We're only here because... Umm... Why are we here, Ace? Ace: What? How am I supposed to know, Daffy? Wile, Taz, what do you think? Taz: (Gibberish) Wile: Hmm, beats me. Sonic: Okay, okay, I understand. Ace, Daffy, Taz and Wile, right? I guess if you were working with Eggman... you wouldn't get lose in this Lair. Plus, you're clothes look funny. Daffy: There you go again! Ace: Wait, so if you though we were working with Eggman... This must be his Lair?! Sonic: Yep. You're trapped inside Eggman Lair- and this Lair is belong to that Egghead, Eggman. Daffy: Well, if we're trapped that means you are, too! Sonic: Me? Nah! No one can captured the Fastest Hedgehog alive, and the Name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm just laying low until it's time to spring my plan. Wile: So what is your plan? Sonic: Those Robots kidnapping my friends Amy and Cream. They're got to be somewhere in this Lair. I didn't expect there to be so many Robots kn watch, though. I send Choa to look for a way around... but all he found was you. Ace: I bet I know what Choa had in mind! If we all make a big enough noise- we can distract the Robots! Choa is flying around him Wile: Boy, you must have read his mind! Ace: So how about this? Let's work together, at least until we get above the floor. Sonic: Well, sure, why not? Of course I need Tails to help me, but he's not here for hours, if I wanted to find him. But you guys looks like you'd be stuck without me. He ran off Daffy: Does this Hedgehog have any manners!? They went off and they found them Sonic: There they are! It was Amy and Cream Amy: Sonic? You're here! Sonic: Amy, Cream, are you all right? I've come to rescue you with my new friends! Come on, let's get off this place and have so Adventures! Now, let's go! Amy: I love to Sonic. But we've got something to tell you... we want to back home. Sonic: What are you saying? Why would you want to do that? You will never have some cool Adventures like me. Besides, going on an Adventures is a lot more fun! If you want to go back home, you'll have to leave this Adventures. You'll go home and we'll never see each other again! Cream: We know, Sonic. But... We still want to go home. Sonic: I came up to rescue you! And you don't care if you ever see me again! Amy: Sonic, you don't understand! Sonic: Suit yourself! And while you're at it, rescue yourself! I'm leaving. He ran away Ace: Sonic! Wait! Daffy: There he goes. Amy and Cream look down Amy: Sonic... Ace: Not very thoughtful, is he? What do we do now? Wile: Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we think of something once we get up to this place? Daffy: That doesn't make any sense... I think. Ace: Well, there's still trouble waiting outside. Amy, Cream, you stay here. We'll try to create a distraction. Cream: Okay. Be careful. Wile: If you stay here, Sonic will change his Mind and come back. They left and they made it out of the Lair Daffy: Whew! We're finally made it out! ????: There you are, Intruders! It was Eggman Eggman: I'll teach you on how to play sneaking in my lair! Friends of Sonic, was it? Daffy: Are we his Friends? Wile: He sure didn't seem to think so. Ace: Yeah, the way he took off like that. He even ditched Amy and Cream. Eggman: Hey! I'm finished talking to you! How dare you ignore me and plot behind my back!? Imbecile Fools! You're in cahoots with Sonic the Hedgehog, no mistake! Ace: If you say so. Either way, you're gonna let us off this place. Wile: And, Amy and Cream's coming with us! Eggman: Think again, you better look over there! They saw Amy and Cream walking to the Plank Ace: Amy! Cream! They ran off to save them but they are stopped by Eggman Eggman: One step, and those two will walk off the Plank! Daffy: You won't! Eggman: Believe me, I'd rather not. After all, I need those Two to bait on that blasted Hedgehog! Sonic: Then I'll take the Bait, Egghead! It was Sonic and Tail Tail: Sorry, I couldn't make it in time. Amy: Sonic! Cream: Tails! Sonic: Here I am, Eggman! Miss me? Eggman: Insolent BRAT! Today is the day for you to be gone! He ran off to him and he was too fast and then He and Tails saved Amy and Cream, and Eggman is about to fell off Sonic: Too slow! Eggman: Agh! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!! He survived for walking off the Plank Eggman: You've made a fool of me for the last time, Sonic! I'll fight you like a man! They are fighting him and then they defeated him Ace: Thanks, Sonic. We own you one. Sonic: Well, at first I thought I'd let you handle it, but it really looked like you needed help. But hey, you guys did pretty good, though. Amy, Cream, about Acorn Kingdom. Are you sure you change your mind. Amy: Sonic, we're sorry. But we're really want to go home. Sonic turned around Sonic: I was afraid of that... Everyone have their Adventures- and they always forget. First you'll forget what it feels like to have some Adventures, and then you'll forget yours. Amy: How come you say such a thing, Sonic? We'll never ever forget our Adventures. Sonic: Yeah, that's what you think now. But when you try to remember you Adventures with me, the memories will be gone. You'll Forget- little by little, one memory at a time. Once you're going home, there won't be a single memory left. Ace: Don't say such a thing. Memories- even important one-time don't come back to us whenever we want them to. But that doesn't mean the memories are gone. It's more like... like they're sleeping. So when the right thing comes along and wakes the memory up, we can remember it. The memories engraved in our hearts never go away. I'm sure of it. Cream: He's right, Sonic. Sonic: Never, Huh? It's funny. I though everybody who left their Adventures forgot all about it. But I have a feeling you guys just might be different. Okay, Ace! If you say we'll meet again, then I believe you! Amy: Oh, Sonic! Sonic: Let's go, home. Acorn Kingdom is waiting for us. They hold their hands to Sonic Sonic: Goodbye, Ace. I'll be waiting to see what you have for your adventures! He ran off except tail Ace: What's the Matter, Tails? Aren't you gonna go with them? Tails: Yes. But I want you to have this. He gave a card to him Tail: Bye! He flew off Ace: Looks like Sonic want Tails to have it. Daffy: Maybe he's not such a thoughtless Hedgehog after all. Tail: Oh, Yeah! Take this! It landed on Daffy Daffy: Ouch! It was a Moogle Wile: Another gift from Sonic? Daffy: I hate that Hedgehog. They laugh at him and they left Mobius